


Deadly Nightshade

by larryent



Series: Power of Youth [10]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Crime, Dark Harry, Dark Louis Tomlinson, Guns, Inspired by Lana Del Rey, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mafia Don Harry, Mafia Donna Louis, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Possessive Louis, Short Story, Stripper Louis, crossdresser louis, drug lord, mafia, power of youth, poy larry stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: The one where Harry is the top drug lord in the Northern hemisphere but he isn't alone, he's got Louis, his little Deadly Nightshade.larryent march 2019





	Deadly Nightshade

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> > murder in detail  
> > crossdresser!Louis bottom!Louis  
> > that seems like it 🤔
> 
> INSPIRED BY & WILL INCLUDE LYRICS FROM:  
> • Lana Del Rey — Ultraviolence  
> • Lana Del Rey — Off to the Races  
> • Lana Del Rey — Black Beauty  
> • Lana Del Rey — Florida Kilos

Harry didn't see anything wrong with a little revenge every now and then. In fact, he strongly supported it and in his type of business, getting revenge was a regular task that he had no fear of completing. When he walked in on his husband slicing a man's throat and he wasn't positive if it was anything but boredom that pushed Louis to murder yet another one of their butlers.

"Nightshade," Harry drawls, leaning against the door frame. "We just changed the carpet."

Louis' eyes fall onto his husband, the bright blue framed by a thick coat of mascara. The corner of his lip quirks up and his tongue pokes out. "Oops."

"That was the third one this month, I think you need a hobby," Harry suggests and observes the lifeless body by Louis' heels and purses his lips. The man's name was Martin, a middle eastern twenty-something-year-old with no wife, and no kids.

A few months ago, when Louis began ruthlessly murdering all of their maids, cooks, and butlers, Harry took it upon himself to only hire people who had no family, since then if they went missing (or when they went 'missing') no one could report it. Therefore, Harry doesn't need to dash out thousands of dollars to keep someone's lips shut.

"This  _is_  my hobby," Louis smirks, trailing the bloody knife over his arm, and drawing a tiny heart. "Plus, he pissed me off."

"What did he do?" Harry immediately asks.

The blue-eyed man lowers his gaze to the body and narrows it into a glare. "Kept on staring at my husband." He swings back his foot and kicks the man's side. "Asshole."

Harry only shakes his head with a small sigh leaving his lips. "Let's get you cleaned up." He steps further into the guest room and takes Louis' hand.

Once Harry brings them both to their bathroom, he strips his husband of his bloody blue velvet dress and white panties. He slides the fabric down Louis' body, kissing along the man's shoulders as he goes. Then, Harry switches on the bath, making sure the water is warm enough and plugs the tub.

Harry drags Louis over to the large mirror and wraps his arms around the latter's curvy waist. "You're a true beauty, my Deadly Nightshade." He presses his lips to Louis' ear, "just as beautiful as when I first met you."

All those years ago, Louis was nothing but a stripper in one of the top clubs in the city. He was at the ripe age of twenty-one, with nothing but a passion for filthily dancing in front of grown men with money to toss.

Only the wealthiest men visited the club,  _The_   _Lucky Lovers_  it was called. Not only dancers could keep them satisfied and it became a regular thing for Louis to have a man snort cocaine from the skin of his thigh or back. Turns out, Louis' boss was getting the drugs straight from the biggest drug lord in the content. And his boss was walking on thin ice the moment he made a deal with the devil.

And so when Louis' boss failed to make several payments on time, a special visit by the drug lord himself was bound to happen.

Harry walked into the strip club on a late Thursday night, a cigarette between his lips with over twelve armed men by his sides. The music booming from the speakers stopped after the first bullet that was fired, dancers and rich men scattering around the club for safety.

Luckily for Louis, he was doing his set at that moment and froze right in his place in the spotlight. His lips parted and hands gripped the pole tighter when Harry walked up to him.

"Where's your boss?"

Harry's voice was so deep and raspy that night, and his eyes were a calm green even with the bullet going off right by his side.

"In the back." Louis had answered, feeling vulnerable in his skimpy red lace panties.

That was when Harry demanded Louis bring him to his boss. And so, Louis had hopped off the stage and stumbled in his high heels down the hallway to his boss's office.

The rest was history.

Louis became a member of Harry's mafia three years after that night at the club. And he and Harry also got married that day, so Louis became the second ruler of  _Ultraviolence_. Of course, after excessive training and tests of loyalty and honesty.

All along, the road of their relationship was a ticking bomb for Louis' sanity. Seeing dead bodies almost every day, participating in tortures, and being deprived of any contact with the outside world only sped up the disintegration of Louis' mind.

That was how he turned into the monster he was today. A brutal man married to a heartless man who has more power in his hand than the government of any country in the Northern hemisphere. After all, Harry has hinted that most of the money in North America is 'dirty drug money'. He also stated on multiple occasions that the government will do anything to keep  _Ultraviolence_  happy.

"I love you, Nightshade." Harry rasps, "and I'm going to love you for every day of our lives."

Harry's breath tickles his neck and Louis giggles into his hand, about to speak but is cut off by a buzzing next to the door.

_"Sir, Malik of the Cruelties is here."_

"I'll be down in a moment," Harry calls out. He drops his chin on the top of Louis' head and smiles at their reflection. "I forgot we had reservations with Zayn. How about you clean up and meet us downstairs, hm?"

"Okay." Louis nods, letting his husband lead him to the bath that was just full enough.

"Wear that dress we got yesterday. The one with the slit right here." Harry brushes his fingers over Louis' right thigh. "Don't forget those heels I love too."

* * *

**Pre-note: Time for some Harley Quinn and Joker vibes**

"Well, well, well."

Louis looks up from his nails and plants a large sickening smile on his face. "My dearest, Margret." He stands up from his chair and kisses the woman's cheek. "It's just lovely to see you. My husband and our friend are in the back doing some... business."

Margret's hazel eyes narrow the slightest, but the ever so welcoming expression on her face stays. "Seems to me that right now you're alone."

"I'm never alone." Louis steps back, smoothening his dress over his hips. "But you seem to be, even after what happened last time, hm?"

The woman licks her lips, glancing at the other people around the restaurant. "The two men you came here with are in the back—I'd say you were defenseless right this second," Margret smirks and reaches into her blazer, pulling out a gun and pointing it directly in between Louis' eyes.

She couldn't have been more wrong. In half a second, every single elegantly dressed man and woman abruptly stand from their seats. Each taking their weapons from under the tables or their holsters and aiming it at Margret.

"You really think Harry would let me out of his eyes for a moment without any protection? Even after your stupid little stunt last month?" Louis rolls his eyes, picking at his nail polish and walks circles around Margret. Her smirk is long gone by now, replaced by a look of fear masked by an expression of surprise as her hand trembles.

"I—I'll shoot you."

"My husband loves me dearly, so much that he bought out this restaurant one month after we started dating because it was my favourite." Louis drops one of his hands and reaches right above the slit of his red dress, taking out a small leather packet. "And now, just when you thought I had no guard up, you're the one to look like a fool."

Then he's taking out a needle, squirting out just a bit before swinging his leg and kicking the gun right from Margret's grip. It goes flying and falls to the ground as Margret stumbles backward. She crashes into a table and only has a moment to breathe before Louis is shoving her to a wall and pinning her against it with his heel to her chest. Being a stripper involved flexibility and Louis practically 'had no bones', Harry's words exactly.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you. You will wish you never knew me, Margret Red." Then Louis is jamming the needle into her neck, releasing the drug and carelessly allowing her body to drop to the ground.

"Beautiful!" A voice exclaims from behind, as well as a few claps. "Just gorgeous, Deadly Nightshade."

Louis spins around, his dress twirling around his ankles and does a short curtsy. "I learn from the best."

"I can't take all the credit for your talent of... let's call it 'stalking prey'." Harry walks towards Louis, his red shiny shoes glimmering in the chandelier light. He takes Louis' hand and presses a kiss to the man's knuckles before looking behind himself. "You all did well, but Marcus, you could be a bit faster."

"Yes, sir." The man nods once.

"See? I told you she would show up." Louis crosses his arms. "If there's one thing I know about my step-sister," he pauses and glances at the men lifting her limp body off the floor, "is that she never stops until something is done."

* * *

_A deadly nightshade is a flower._

"Is she awake yet?"

_It's also known as Belladonna._

"Yes, Sir."

_Belladonnas symbolize death, danger, and deception._

"We'll be down in a minute."

_Deadly nightshades are extremely poisonous and considerably small. They fool the eyes by their delicate appearance. With their tiny buds and purple petals but, they can make you feel like hell._

"Let's go, D.N."

_Belladonnas can make you hallucinate, and become disoriented. Your pupils will dilate, and your mouth will become dry, all while making your heart race. They can poison you._

"Nightshade?"

Louis' head snaps to the right before he blinks profusely. "Yes?"

Harry studies his husband for a moment, then crawls onto the bed. "Are you feeling all right?" He reaches out and brushes his fingers through Louis' fringe.

"I'm fine," Louis answers short. "Just thinking about Margret."

"What's there to think about?"

Without a beat, Louis replies with, "how to make her feel as broken as I did the moment I saw you in that hospital bed." Louis' face becomes a bright red with rage. "She will pay."

Harry slowly helps Louis off their bed and begins leading the boy towards the door. "You are blessed with both beauty and rage, not to mention an exquisite mind. I know you'll come up with something to shred her will and make her your bitch."

That something turned out to be a tank of black piranhas.

Louis walks slowly around the woman, taking in her disheveled state.

"Black piranhas are known to be the most aggressive to humans. And, oh look, we just so happen to have a tank right here." Louis pushes down on a button by the door, and the center of the floor slides open, revealing a square tank of the black-fish.

"Though, it isn't like I can't swim in this pond. Unless I were bleeding." Louis waltzes to the pond and sits by the edge, before taking off his heels and rolling up the hem of his pants before dipping his feet into the water. "See, Margret?" He watches the piranhas swim around and between his dangling feet.

"But, I think they're a little hungry. Right, baby?" Louis glances behind him at the man sitting in a dark cushioned chair.

"I bet they are." Harry nods.

Louis stands and shakes the water off his feet. From across the room, Harry is tugging on his bottom lip with his eyes glued on his boy's body.

The tight black leather jumpsuit perfectly outlines his curves. It clings to his legs and stretches over his bum causing Harry to hum subconsciously when Louis bends down and begins to cut up the bottom hem of Margret's pants with a pair of scissors. Harry's gaze wanders over the stretch of the fabric over Louis' bottom, trailing down to his husband's thighs — where Harry's head has been between many times.

"If you thought I was going to let you hurt my husband and get away with it," Louis whispers in her ear, holding her chin in a tight grip, "you were dead wrong."

Harry watches Louis finish tearing up Margret's pants before he's taking the scissors and slicing a small cut along her skin. The woman remains silent as her eyes water but, Louis is far from satisfied.

"I don't care if our parents loved each other or were married—you were never my sister." Louis spits. "Remember that one day in March, freshman year, you found me crying because I was being bullied."

"I don't know where your bullies are." Margret winces when Louis pierces the knife deeper.

"I do. They're in the Pacific Ocean." Louis grins. "They've been there for a while. But, let's not worry how they got there."

At that moment, Harry can't help but stifle a chuckle.

Louis once again turns serious, the glee draining from his eyes. "You told me that I would never amount to anything, you said you didn't care about me. And now, when I am married to one of the most powerful men in the world, you chose to care about my life and attempt to put an end to it." Louis stands up again and snaps his fingers. "And in the process of that, you managed to hospitalize my husband. Not only have you angered me, but you enraged everyone who works with my husband." The blue-eyed boy watches the men lift Margret and carry her wiggling body toward the tank of piranhas. "Oh yes, and my piranhas are hungry. Luckily we have you here, with my name carved into your leg."

Margret's screams are almost like music to Louis' ears. And Louis' own laughs of absolute madness are what makes Harry fall for him harder.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"How are you feeling?"

Harry turns around, smiling nervously. "Anxious."

His friend leans on the doorway with crossed arms. "You shouldn't be. Louis isn't going to be a runaway-husband and ditch you at the altar."

The taller of the two rolled his eyes. "I know that. There's a lot of people coming and something is bound to happen." Harry fixes his tie and runs his hands down his suit jacket, his fingertips tracing through the red velvet. "God forbid anyone touches Louis."

"Ten minutes till the ceremony, Sir."

 

Harry was in the middle of chatting with Zayn, his best-man, when a soft melody of piano keys interrupt. He watches the audience (which included people who are allies to Harry, or just some friends he's met,) of over a hundred people rise from their seats and all turn towards the entrance of the glass dome. The woman by the piano began singing softly, her voice carrying raw emotion over everyone's heads. 

He watches as no one appeared on the aisle but his soon-to-be-husband. No ring bearer, no bridesmaids and no one to walk him down the aisle. Just him, in his elegant eternal glory. 

Louis stands at the end of the aisle with his hands clasping a bouquet of blood red roses, and a black leather gown with lace decorating the bottom as it drags on the floor. The neckline dips low, exposing his prominent collarbones and the tiniest 'H' tattoo sitting where his pulse was. The dress clings to his waist, sashays effortlessly, and Harry is left breathless. Louis refused to tell Harry a thing about his wedding gown, he only said it would be a surprise. And a beautiful surprise it was. 

Harry didn't know he was crying until he felt wetness on his cheeks. He smiles to himself, wiping his eyes with his handkerchief. And when he looks up, Louis was closer. Louis' eyes were intense, nearly suffocating. His hair was a darker shade and there was red eyeliner surrounding the blue with a thick coat of mascara and cherry painted lips.

He was only one step away when one side of his mouth quirked up in a small smirk.

Harry holds out his hand, grasping Louis'ever-so-gentlyy as his gaze falls onto the back painted fingernails and helps the man up the steps. He hands Louis' bouquet to Zayn, and Harry falls in love all over again when Louis is in front of him.

"Your divinity is everlasting."

And Louis only blushes.

The only thing Harry could think of was;

_I will stay and pray with you as I need you for no one else is the one for me. I love you with every beat of my cocaine heart._


End file.
